Pilot Down
by Kim Dreamcatcher
Summary: 4TH IN SERIES: With T-Bone injured and Callie kidnapped by the Pastmaster, Razor must make an important decision: Who will fly the TurboKat?


PILOT DOWN

"Wow! I never thought I'd be up here in the TurboKat!" Kat admitted as she looked through the TurboKat's glass canopy at the surrounding desert.

"Come on, Kat! We're not here to enjoy the scenery!" T-Bone pointed out as he continued flying the TurboKat through the maze of narrow canyons and tall rock columns. "This is part of your training. If you mess up, you won't be riding up here for a while!"

"I know, T-Bone," Kat replied.

"T-Bone, have you reached the target practice site?" Razor asked over the radio.

"We're almost there, buddy," T-Bone replied.

"Just a quick review, Kat. You memorized all of the buttons on the weapons panel, right?" Razor asked.

"Yes, I know where everything is, Razor," Kat muttered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Make sure to study your radar, Kat," Razor reminded Kat. "This is a real test to see if you can handle operating the TurboKat's missile system. We're not going to tell you where the targets are located, so keep an eye out for them."

"Gotcha, Razor," Kat replied as she focused on the radar screen in front of her. "T-Bone, looks like there's three targets right in front of us."

"I see them, Kat. Get ready to fire," T-Bone instructed when he saw the three small red-and-blue tanks with small white satellites on top of a stone bridge.

"Roger, T-Bone," Kat replied as she pressed a red button on the weapons panel, which caused a pair of missiles to lower from the bottom of the TurboKat. "Weapons system is up and running. Those targets are as good as gone!"

Suddenly, to Kat's surprise, the three miniature tanks started firing small black missiles at the TurboKat.

"What the--they're firing live ammo at us!" Kat gasped loudly as T-Bone maneuvered the TurboKat in order to avoid the missiles being fired at them.

"It wouldn't be a real test without some danger, Kat!" Razor remarked over the radio.

"Thanks for the warning, Razor!" Kat retorted loudly.

"Come on, Kat! Focus!" T-Bone shouted from the pilot's seat.

"Right, T-Bone. Baby Boomer Missiles, deploy!" Kat announced as she pressed another button on the weapons panel. Instantly, three Baby Boomer Missiles were fired at the mini-tanks, blowing them up into several pieces.

"Bingo!" Kat shouted as T-Bone flew the TurboKat underneath the stone bridge.

As the TurboKat continued to fly through the desert, three miniature blue plane-like targets with red and dark gray trim flew after the black fighter jet, firing several bullets with their mini-machine guns.

"T-Bone, we got three bogeys closing in fast from behind," Kat announced when she noticed three blips on the radar screen located behind the TurboKat. "Match-Head Missiles, deploy!"

Kat fired three Match-Head Missiles at the flying targets. The first Match-Head Missile collided with one of the flying targets, exploding into a small fireball. Before the two other Match-Head Missiles could hit the remaining targets, the two mini-planes released blasts of fire from their mini-flamethrowers, destroying the Match-Head Missiles.

"Crud! Those targets totaled my missiles! Guess I'll have to take care of them the old-fashioned way!" Kat remarked as she pressed a yellow button marked "Plain Old Missile."

Instantly, a long yellow missile with a black tip and red tailfins was released from the bomb bay doors. Written on the side of the missile in black was a message reading "FROM RAZOR WITH LOVE," only "RAZOR" was crossed out with a large black X and "KAT" was written above it. The long slender missile struck the remaining two targets, annihilating both of them.

"Was I seeing things, or did that missile say 'FROM KAT WITH LOVE?' " T-Bone asked curiously.

"You weren't seeing things, T-Bone. I had to add my own personal touch to it," Kat openly confessed.

"I'll admit, you did all right today, Kat. Let's head home," T-Bone suggested as he turned the TurboKat around…

"They should have been back by now," Razor muttered to himself, who was waiting down in the secret hangar for T-Bone and Kat to arrive. "What could be taking them?"

At that moment, Razor heard the familiar roar of the TurboKat's engines below him. A few minutes later, the platform rose up back to the hangar, with the TurboKat parked on top of it. As soon as the TurboKat reached the hangar, Razor climbed on top of the jet's wing and approached the front of the canopy, where the pilot's seat was located.

"So, T-Bone, how did Kat do at the target site I set up for her?" Razor asked as the canopy started to slide open. To Razor's surprise, Kat was sitting in the pilot's seat instead of T-Bone.

"Honestly, I think I did pretty good," Kat boasted as she climbed out of the pilot's seat.

"Kat? What are you doing up here? And where's T-Bone?" Razor asked out of shock.

"I'm back here, Sure Shot," T-Bone announced as he climbed out of the back seat of the TurboKat.

"Wow! You actually let Kat fly the TurboKat back to the hangar?" Razor asked.

"She somehow managed to talk me into it," T-Bone grumbled under his breath as the three Swat Kats jumped off of the TurboKat's wing.

"And believe me, Razor, it took a lot of talking to convince T-Bone here to let me fly the TurboKat!" Kat remarked as she took off her helmet. Just then, the Klaxon went off.

"Don't bother changing, Kat. Callie's calling us," Razor told Kat as T-Bone answered the call.

"How can we help you, Miss Briggs?" T-Bone asked.

"Swat Kats, the Pastmaster's back!" Callie announced. "He's been spotted in the MegaKat City Cemetery."

"Hang on, Miss Briggs! We're on our way!" T- Bone announced before he turned off the connection.

"What would the Pastmaster be doing in a cemetery of all places?" Kat asked curiously as she put her helmet back on.

"Probably creating an army of zombies, Kat. That would be my guess," Razor suggested.

"Time for us to knock that Pastmaster back into the past!" T-Bone shouted as he and Razor jumped into the TurboKat, while Kat got onto the TurboCycle…

"Seems pretty quiet here," Kat whispered as she, Razor, and T-Bone slowly walked into the fog-filled cemetery, wearing their Glovatrixes on their paws.

"Yeah…maybe a little too quiet," T-Bone muttered thoughtfully as he looked around the surrounding area for any sign of the Pastmaster.

"Whoa!" Kat cried out as she suddenly fell face first to the ground.

"What's the matter, Kat? Did you trip over something?" T-Bone asked as he and Razor turned around.

"Not exactly. Hi-ya!" Kat shouted as she did a karate chop to her leg.

Razor and T-Bone heard something that sounded like a stick breaking as Kat quickly stood up. The two Swat Kats gasped when they saw the paw made of bones still clamped to Kat's leg.

"You okay, Kat?" Razor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm guessing that the Pastmaster knows we're here," Kat remarked as she bent down and yanked the bony paw off of her leg.

"Just wait till I get my paws on that little troll!" T-Bone muttered angrily as he, Razor, and Kat continued making their way through the cemetery.

"Looking for me, Swat Kats?" a familiar voice asked. The three Swat Kats looked up and gasped slightly when they saw the short deformed red tomkat dressed in a purple cloak and carrying an antique gold watch.

"The Pastmaster!" Razor, T-Bone, and Kat gasped simultaneously.

"Now, attack!" the Pastmaster commanded. Suddenly, to the Swat Kats' surprise, two dozen zombies popped up from the ground and circled around them.

"This feels like we're in some sort of horror movie!" Kat remarked.

"Let's kick some zombie tail!" T-Bone shouted as he fired Mini-Turbo Blades at three zombies, chopping them up into three small piles of bones.

"Mini-Cement Launcher!" Razor shouted as he fired several cement slugs at the incoming zombies. Some of the zombies became completely encased in the quick drying cement, while others got their feet cemented to the ground, stopping them in their tracks.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Razor asked Kat, who was firing a grappling hook into a nearby tree.

"You'll see, Razor," Kat told Razor as she pulled on the grappling hook's rope until it became tight. She swung around the tree on the rope, kicking at the zombies that got in her way, smashing them all into pieces.

"Nice job, Kat," Razor admitted as Kat landed back next to him and T-Bone.

"Now, let's get the Pastmaster!" T-Bone shouted as he ran towards the Pastmaster.

"I don't think so, Swat Kat!" the Pastmaster shouted as he aimed his watch at T-Bone. The watch instantly shot a beam of pink energy at T-Bone.

"Ahh!" T-Bone shouted as the force of the attack pushed him hard into the tree.

"T-Bone!" Razor shouted as he and Kat ran to T-Bone's side.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked concernedly.

"Yeah, but I think I smacked my arm into that tree!" T-Bone muttered out loud as he tucked his right paw under his left arm.

"Let me see," Razor requested as he touched T-Bone's right wrist.

"OWW! Leave it alone!" T-Bone yowled loudly out of pain.

"So long, Swat Kats!" the Pastmaster shouted. Using his watch, the Pastmaster created a small portal and jumped through it.

"Crud! The Pastmaster got away!" Kat complained as the portal quickly closed up.

"We got bigger problems, Kat," Razor pointed out as he helped T-Bone stand up. "We need to get T-Bone to a doctor and fast!"

"Don't bother, Razor. My arm feels better already," T-Bone lied.

"You sure, buddy?" Razor asked curiously.

"Of course, I am, Sure Shot," T-Bone replied.

"That's good to hear," Kat admitted as she gently placed her paw on T-Bone's right shoulder.

"Ow!" T-Bone muttered through clenched teeth.

"That settles it! You're going to see a doctor about that arm!" Razor told T-Bone as the three Swat Kats headed back to the TurboKat and the TurboCycle…

"This totally stinks!" Chance complained angrily as he got out of the passenger's seat of the tow truck, followed by Tabby.

"You heard the doctor, Chance. You have to keep your arm in that cast for three weeks so that fracture in your wrist can heal properly," Jake reminded Chance as he got out of the driver's seat of the tow truck.

"Yeah, I know," Chance grumbled disappointingly as he stared down at the white plaster cast that encased his right arm from his wrist up to his elbow.

"It's a good thing the doctor bought that story you made up about Chance slipping on a puddle of oil, Jake," Tabby admitted.

"It's not like I could tell him the truth, Tabby," Jake pointed out. "Besides, that story's believable since the doctor knows we work as mechanics."

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that the Pastmaster left when he did?" Tabby asked. "He did have the upper hand last night with one Swat Kat down."

"Yeah, I know, Tabby," Jake agreed. "Then again, maybe he wasn't expecting three Swat Kats to show up."

"Hold on! You don't think that the Pastmaster planned this, do you?" Chance asked suspiciously.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least," Jake muttered thoughtfully. "The Pastmaster must have something really big planned. He meant to injure T-Bone so that he couldn't fly the TurboKat. The Pastmaster probably figured that with our pilot down, it would make it harder for us to stop him."

"What do you think the Pastmaster has in mind?" Tabby asked.

"I wish I knew," Jake reluctantly admitted.

"Maybe he's gonna try taking over MegaKat City again," Chance suggested. "That seems to be at the top of every bad guy's list, including the Pastmaster!"

"That could be a possibility, Chance," Jake muttered thoughtfully.

"No problem, Jake," Tabby replied. "With you flying the TurboKat and me operating the weapons panel, we can handle the Pastmaster by ourselves."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Tabby," Jake told her.

"And why not?" Tabby asked curiously.

"Flying's not exactly my area of expertise," Jake reluctantly admitted.

"Then what are we gonna do about the Pastmaster?" Tabby asked.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, Tabby. For now, we wait until the Pastmaster makes the first move," Jake replied…

"There we go," Callie whispered to herself as she finished adjusting her tie. She was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, getting ready for another day of work as the city's Deputy Mayor. Callie picked up a hairbrush from her nightstand and started to brush her long blonde hair. Just then, someone rang the doorbell to her apartment.

"Just a minute! I'll be right there!" Callie shouted. She put the hairbrush back on her nightstand, left her bedroom, and cut through the kitchen and living room to the apartment door. Callie peered through the peephole and saw two tomkats dressed in khaki uniforms with matching hats in the hallway. Callie opened the door a little bit with the chain lock still in place.

"Can I help you?" Callie asked curiously.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Inspector Jones and this is Inspector Adams. We've been asked by the owner of this building to inspect the wiring in all of the apartments today," one of the tomkats explained, who was carrying a clipboard. "May we please come in?"

"Of course," Callie replied as she unlocked the door and let the two tomkats inside. "Will this take long? I'm expected at City Hall in an hour."

"Not long at all, ma'am," Inspector Jones explained to Callie as Inspector Adams entered the kitchen. "While my partner inspects the outlets in your kitchen, would you mind if I ask you a few quick questions? This will help us determine if there's any interior damage to the wiring."

"No, not at all," Callie replied as she picked up her purse from the coffee table in the living room.

"Have you experienced any trouble with the electricity at all?" Inspector Jones asked.

"Only during bad thunderstorms, the electricity would go out, but other than that, I've had no problems," Callie replied.

"Have you ever been electrocuted from simply plugging in an appliance into any of the outlets in your apartment?" Inspector Jones asked as he jotted down some notes on his clipboard with a pencil.

"No, not at all," Callie revealed. Suddenly, Callie and Inspector Jones were startled by a crash coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Callie asked as she walked into the kitchen, followed by Inspector Jones. She noticed that Inspector Adams was leaning over the kitchen sink, moaning loudly out of pain.

"Are you all right?" Callie asked curiously as she approached Inspector Adams. When she saw his face, Callie gasped loudly out of shock. There was nothing left of Inspector Adams' face but a bleached white skull.

"What's going on?" Callie asked as she took a few steps back.

"Stupid zombie! You're ruining my plan!" a familiar voice shouted angrily from behind Callie.

"No. It couldn't be," Callie whispered as she slowly turned around and looked at Inspector Jones, who had an evil look in his eyes. All of a sudden, Inspector Jones became engulfed in an eerie white light and transformed back into his original form.

"The Pastmaster!" Callie gasped when she recognized the short red tomkat in his purple cloak.

"Indeed, it is me, Callista," the Pastmaster replied. After getting over the initial shock, Callie quickly made a run for the door.

"Get her!" the Pastmaster ordered the zombie.

The zombie slowly nodded its head as it ran after Callie. Before Callie could reach the doorknob, the zombie quickly wrapped its bony arms tightly around her.

"Let me go!" Callie shouted as she struggled to break free.

"Try all you want, my beloved, but my zombie only listens to me," the Pastmaster admitted with a sinister chuckle. He lifted up his watch and created a small portal in Callie's living room.

"Let us leave," the Pastmaster instructed as he leapt into the portal, followed by the zombie, who was carrying a squirming Callie over its shoulder…

"Ha, ha, ha!" Chance laughed out loud. He was sitting on the living room couch, watching his favorite show: "Scaredy Kat." Chance watched as Scaredy Kat, who was wearing an old-fashioned diver's helmet with a long hose attached to the top, reach a rotting pirate's ship resting on the ocean floor. Scaredy Kat opened one of the doors and a skeleton dressed in pirate's clothes popped out, causing Scaredy Kat to scream loudly out of fright.

Chance took a bite out of his tuna sandwich before he turned his head towards the kitchen. "Hey, Tabby! Could you get me a can of milk?"

"Coming right up," Tabby replied as she got up from the kitchen table and opened the refrigerator.

"How's your wrist feeling today, Chance?" Jake asked, who was still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Much better, Jake," Chance admitted as he looked down at his right wrist, which was still encased in the plaster cast. "I think I'm ready to take this thing off."

"Nice try, Chance, but you have two weeks left until that cast can come off," Jake pointed out as Tabby entered the living room and handed Chance the open can of milk.

"Just terrific," Chance muttered angrily as he took the can from Tabby and took a drink of milk.

"I don't know about you guys, but something doesn't feel right," Tabby muttered out loud.

"What do you mean, Tabby?" Chance asked curiously.

"It's been almost a week now, and still no sign of the Pastmaster. He should have made his move by now, don't you think?" Tabby asked.

"Maybe the Pastmaster decided to turn tail and go back to the past," Chance suggested.

"I don't think so, Chance," Jake replied. "We both know that the Pastmaster doesn't give up that easily!"

"Hey, what's that?" Tabby asked, pointing at the television screen.

Chance looked up and groaned out of disappointment when he saw that the KatsEye News logo had replaced his cartoon show. "Aw, crud!" Chance complained.

"Turn it up, Chance. Maybe this news bulletin is about the Pastmaster," Jake requested as he entered the living room.

"Fine!" Chance muttered out loud as he picked up the remote control and turned up the volume.

"We interrupt this program for an emergency KatsEye News bulletin," a tomkat's voice announced. "Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs is missing."

"WHAT?" Chance exclaimed loudly after spitting out a mouthful of milk.

"Hours after not reporting to City Hall, Enforcers searched Miss Briggs' apartment and found nothing missing, excluding robbery as a motive for her disappearance," the tomkat continued. "If you have seen Deputy Mayor Briggs, please contact Enforcer Headquarters immediately."

"Looks like the Pastmaster already made his move!" Jake muttered angrily as Chance turned off the television.

"But why would the Pastmaster go after Callie?" Tabby asked curiously. "Is he trying to use her as a hostage in exchange for control over MegaKat City?"

"Not exactly, Tabby. During the Dark Ages, the Pastmaster was sealed away in a chest for eight hundred years," Jake explained.

"I already know that part, Jake," Tabby pointed out.

"What you don't know is that the Pastmaster had a thing for the queen of MegaLith City, Queen Callista, who happens to be Callie's ancestor!" Jake revealed.

"And there's an uncanny resemblance between the two of them!" Chance added. "We can definitely vouch for that!"

"Well then, we better find them before Callie becomes Mrs. Pastmaster!" Tabby announced.

"Let's just hope that Callie turned on her communicator so we can track her down. Otherwise, it's gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Jake reluctantly admitted as he, Chance, and Tabby headed for the secret hangar…

"Hmm…" Callie murmured as she slowly opened her eyes.

By looking around, Callie realized that she was tied securely to a steel support beam inside of an abandoned warehouse, with the Pastmaster nowhere in sight. Unfortunately for her, the zombie was in the warehouse with her, apparently keeping guard.

"If I can just turn on my communicator, the Swat Kats will be able to find me…I hope," Callie muttered thoughtfully to herself as she carefully watched the zombie.

When the zombie turned his head away from her, Callie managed to slip her arm out through the ropes and open her purse. She slowly slid her paw into the purse and pressed the red button on her communicator.

Just then, Callie looked up and saw a small portal open inside of the warehouse. She managed to close her purse and slip her arm back in the ropes before the Pastmaster came through the portal, carrying something tucked under his arm.

"Greetings, my beloved," the Pastmaster announced as the portal closed behind him. "Shall we be married in the past or the present?"

"How about never?" Callie shouted as she struggled against her bindings with no success.

"I'm afraid that wasn't an option, Callista," the Pastmaster replied. "We shall be married by tonight, and there's nothing those meddlesome Swat Kats can do to stop the wedding!"

"The Swat Kats have stopped you before, Pastmaster, and they'll do it again," Callie reminded the Pastmaster.

"They won't be able to this time, now that I have this!" the Pastmaster announced as he lifted up the item that he had tucked under his arm.

Callie gasped loudly when she recognized the heavy leather-bond book that the Pastmaster was holding. "The Tome of Time? But the Swat Kats destroyed it years ago!"

"They might have destroyed my book of spells before, but I can always retrieve the original from the Dark Ages. There's nothing the Swat Kats can do to stop me this time!" The Pastmaster chuckled sinisterly as he climbed up a metal staircase leading to the roof of the abandoned warehouse…

"Did you pick up Callie's signal yet, Razor?" Kat asked as she flew the TurboKat around MegaKat City.

"No, nothing yet, Kat," Razor reluctantly admitted with a frustrated sigh. "I just hope we're not too late. If the Pastmaster pulled Callie through one of his time vortexes, we'll never be able to find her."

"Don't give up, Razor. It ain't over till it's over!" Kat assured him.

"Yeah, you're right," Razor agreed. He looked down at his radar screen and gasped when he saw a white blip on the screen. "Kat, I found Callie!"

"That's great news, Razor. Where is she?" Kat asked.

"I'm picking up her signal in the warehouse district along MegaKat Bay," Razor announced as he studied his radar.

"Gotcha, Razor. Going to maximum thrusters, now!" Kat shouted as she pulled back the lever that was in front of her.

Instantly, the TurboKat took off with increasing speed towards MegaKat Bay. The two Swat Kats traveled in complete silence for a few minutes.

"Razor, are you sure this was such a good idea?" Kat asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"What are you talking about, Kat?" Razor asked curiously.

"Letting me fly the TurboKat. I mean, I've only flown the TurboKat once, and that was last week. How can you be so sure that I'm not going to screw things up?" Kat asked.

"Look, Kat, you've been practicing on the flight simulator every day, right?" Razor asked.

"Ever since I started training with you guys," Kat replied.

"I don't doubt your flying skills at all. I have faith in you, Kat. Just relax and concentrate," Razor replied.

Kat took in a deep breath before replying, "All right, Razor. I'll do that."

"We're in the warehouse district now, Kat. Keep a sharp eye out for the Pastmaster," Razor announced.

Kat nodded as she looked through the glass canopy at the huge warehouses below her. She gasped slightly when she saw the Pastmaster standing on the roof of one of the abandoned warehouses.

"There he is!" Kat shouted as she slowed down the jet and circled around back to the warehouse.

"Looks like he's been expecting us!" Razor remarked.

"More like waiting for us!" Kat pointed out.

"What are you up to, Pastmaster?" Razor muttered thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is, it must have something to do with that book he's got," Kat revealed.

Razor glanced at his radar screen and gasped when he recognized the heavy leather-bond book that the Pastmaster was flipping through. "He's got the Tome of Time? But T-Bone and I destroyed that thing!"

"Guess the Pastmaster took a little trip to the past and got his book back!" Kat remarked.

"Yeah, looks like it. But what does he plan on using it for?" Razor asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out!" Kat announced as she pointed down at the Pastmaster, who was starting to read out loud from the Tome of Time.

"Listen to my spell book's rhymes. Come to me from mythic times, for I am the Pastmaster!" the Pastmaster shouted as he lifted the open book above his head. Suddenly, the Tome of Time released a massive beam of white light, creating a large portal in the sky.

"Be prepared for anything, Kat," Razor warned Kat. "Who knows what strange creatures he's gonna bring out of that portal?"

Razor and Kat watched as six red gargoyles with purple stripes on their tails and two large red dragons with purple bellies flew out of the portal before it closed up.

"Aw, crud!" Razor complained.

"We're in big trouble!" Kat remarked.

"Get them!" the Pastmaster shouted to the group of flying creatures, pointing up at the TurboKat. The creatures responded by flying up towards the black fighter jet.

"Step on it, Kat!" Razor shouted.

"You got it, Razor!" Kat announced as she sped away from the advancing creatures. From viewing her radar screen, Kat noticed that two of the gargoyles were following much closer than the others.

"That's right. Come a little closer…Gotcha! Eat my backwash!" Kat shouted as she once again switched the engines to maximum thrust. The engines shot out white flames, burning the two gargoyles and causing them to spiral down to the ground and land in the cold water of MegaKat Bay.

"Bingo! Charbroiled gargoyle!" Kat boasted proudly.

"Radical flying there, Kat," Razor admitted.

"Don't thank me yet, Razor. We still got six more of those things on our tails," Kat reminded Razor.

"Just leave them to me, Kat," Razor announced as he studied the radar screen before pressing a button on his weapons panel. "Bola Missiles, deploy!"

Instantly, two Bola Missiles were fired from the TurboKat. The bolas released from the two missiles wrapped tightly around two of the four remaining gargoyles, causing them to fall like rocks to the cold bay water below.

"Bingo!" Razor cheered.

"Nice shooting, Razor!" Kat admitted.

"It's not over yet, Kat. Shredder Missiles, locked, loaded, away!" Razor shouted as he selected another button from the weapons panel.

Two black-and-blue missiles were fired from the TurboKat. The black casings soon broke apart, revealing a pair of parallel chainsaws. The two Shredder Missiles quickly shredded the two remaining gargoyles into ribbons.

"Bingo! Two down, two to go!" Razor announced.

Kat looked down at her radar screen and gasped when she noticed that the two dragons were gradually gaining on them. Suddenly, the two dragons opened their mouths and released red-hot blasts of fire at the TurboKat.

"Put the pedal to the metal, Kat!" Razor shouted.

"I'm already maxxed out!" Kat announced. "I got an idea!"

"Kat, what are you doing?" Razor asked as Kat pulled the joystick back as far as she could.

"Hold on, Razor! We're climbing!" Kat shouted.

Instantly, the TurboKat began to fly straight up in the air, barely avoiding the dragons' fiery attacks. Realizing that they missed their targets, the dragons flew after the black jet.

"Why are you slowing down?" Razor asked suspiciously as he felt the TurboKat slowing down.

"Trust me, Razor. I know what I'm doing," Kat reassured Razor as she carefully watched her radar screen.

"Whatever you plan on doing, Kat, you better do it quick!" Razor shouted when he noticed the two dragons just a few yards away from them.

"Maximum thrusters…now!" Kat shouted as she pulled back the lever once again and pushed the joystick as far as she could.

Immediately, the TurboKat dove down towards the city at incredible speeds. One of the dragons dove down after the TurboKat, while the other dragon lingered in the air.

"No, Kat…wait…" Razor muttered out loud as he slowly felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"The Gs oughta knock that thing out!" Kat muttered to herself, unaware that Razor had passed out. She kept her eyes on the radar screen and watched as the dragon became dizzy from the G-forces and plummeted to the streets below.

"Yes!" Kat cheered. She gasped a bit when she saw the other dragon suddenly appear in front of her.

"Razor, we can use another one of your missiles right about now!" Kat announced. When she got no response, Kat turned around and gasped loudly when she saw Razor sitting in his seat unconscious.

"Razor? Razor, wake up!" Kat pleaded. Knowing that Razor wasn't going to wake up in time, Kat quickly turned back around and forced the TurboKat to climb once again, barely avoiding a collision with the remaining dragon.

"Looks like it's all up to me now," Kat reluctantly admitted as she turned the jet around to face the pursuing dragon. "Switching to auxiliary weapons panel. Firing missiles, now!" Several blue missiles were fired at the dragon, resulting in a huge explosion of fire and smoke.

"All right! I did it!" Kat cheered. Just then, she heard a soft moan coming from behind her.

"Razor, how are you feeling?" Kat asked curiously as she turned around and looked at Razor, who was starting to wake up.

"Okay, I guess," Razor muttered out loud. "What happened to those dragons?"

"Don't worry, I took care of both of them. Mind explaining what just happened to you earlier?" Kat asked suspiciously.

"To put it simply, I can't handle Gs so well. Most of the time, I end up passing out, "Razor explained.

"That explains why you prefer not to fly," Kat realized. "Are there any more surprises that I should know about?"

"No, there isn't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this little problem of mine," Razor apologized.

"I honestly wish you did tell me, Razor. When I saw you back there, out like a light, I was freaking out a bit. I had no idea what happened to you," Kat confessed.

"Sorry, Kat. I didn't mean to scare you so bad," Razor replied.

"It's all right, Razor. Now, let's go back to that warehouse and send that little creep back where he belongs!" Kat announced.

"I definitely agree with that! Step on it, Kat!" Razor shouted. Kat nodded as she switched the engines to maximum thrust…

"This cannot be! Those meddlesome Swat Kats have destroyed all of my creatures!" the Pastmaster exclaimed as he watched his remaining dragon become engulfed in a fiery explosion. "No matter. I still have my bride, and those Swat Kats won't be able to stop me this time!"

The Pastmaster cackled evilly to himself as he ran for the door leading to the staircase. He quickly hobbled down the stairs back inside of the warehouse, where the zombie was still waiting for him and Callie was still tied up to one of the warehouse's support beams.

"Untie her!" the Pastmaster ordered the zombie. "We need to make a hasty retreat." The zombie groaned in response as he started to untie the ropes that held Callie against the support beam.

"No!" Callie shouted as she tried to get away. The zombie quickly responded by clamping its bony paws around Callie's wrists. Callie struggled as best as she could, but the zombie's paws wouldn't budge.

"Time for us to leave!" the Pastmaster announced as he formed a small portal with his watch.

In a last ditch effort, Callie continued to thrash about as the zombie struggled to drag her to the time portal. Before the Pastmaster, Callie, and the zombie got into the time portal, there was an unexpected crash coming from behind them.

"The Swat Kats!" Callie exclaimed happily when she recognized the black fighter jet that had crashed through the wall just moments before.

"You're too late, Swat Kats!" the Pastmaster proclaimed as the TurboKat's canopy slid open. "It's all over!"

"It isn't over till the fat kat sings!" Razor shouted as he aimed his Glovatrix and fired a Mini-Turbo Blade at the zombie that was still holding Callie against her will. The Mini-Turbo Blade embedded itself in the zombie's skull, knocking it right off of the zombie's body. Almost immediately after losing its head, the zombie's body collapsed into a pile of bones.

"Now it's your turn, Pastmaster!" Kat announced, who was armed with an Octopus Missile launcher. She fired an Octopus Missile at the Pastmaster, which struck him hard in the stomach.

"NO!" the Pastmaster shouted as the Octopus Missile pushed him backwards into the time portal, which immediately closed up after he went through it.

"Miss Briggs, are you all right?" Razor asked as he jumped out of the TurboKat and ran to Callie's side.

"I'm okay. Thanks, Razor," Callie replied as she stood up with Razor's help. She looked up at Kat, who was climbing out of the TurboKat. "What happened to T-Bone?" Callie asked curiously.

"Afraid he had to sit this one out, Miss Briggs," Kat explained.

"T-Bone isn't hurt, is he?" Callie asked.

"Just a minor injury, Miss Briggs, but don't worry. T-Bone will be back up in the air in no time," Razor reassured Callie.

"For now, let's get you out of here before something else happens," Kat suggested as they walked over to the TurboKat…

"Jake, could you hand me a wrench?" Tabby asked, who was underneath a bright yellow car. Jake went through the toolbox next to the car and pulled out a wrench.

"Here you go, Tabby," Jake replied as he knelt down and handed Tabby the wrench.

As Tabby continued working underneath the car, Jake glanced over at the couch, where Chance was sitting as he flipped through the channels with the remote control.

"Don't get too comfortable, Chance. You got ten more days until that cast finally comes off!" Jake reminded Chance as he walked to the back of the couch and looked down at his friend.

"I'm counting away the days, buddy," Chance replied as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Do me a favor, Chance, and listen up in case Tabby needs anything. Think you can handle it?" Jake asked teasingly.

"Very funny," Chance muttered out loud.

"I'll be right back, Tabby," Jake announced before heading down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Take your time, Jake," Tabby replied as she tightened a bolt with the wrench. Tabby was unaware of a large green car pulling into the garage and coming to a stop next to the yellow car that she was working on.

"Jake? Chance?" Callie called out as she stepped out of the car. She looked down at the yellow car and noticed a pair of boots sticking out from underneath. "Jake, I need your help," Callie requested.

"Sorry, but you're talking to the wrong kat," a she-kat's voice with an Australian accent replied from under the car, which caught Callie off guard. She was even more surprised when Tabby crawled out from underneath the vehicle she was working on.

"Sorry about that. I didn't hear you pull in," Tabby apologized as she stood up.

"That's okay. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Callie asked curiously.

"My name's Tabby. I'd shake your hand, Callie, but mine are kinda dirty at the moment," Tabby pointed out.

"So, I see," Callie replied with a small smile as Tabby grabbed a rag from the toolbox and wiped her paws with it. "Wait a minute. How did you know my name?"

"Well, besides seeing you in the newspapers and on TV, Jake and Chance talk about you a lot," Tabby revealed. "They say you're their number one customer! And also, I've been living here in MegaKat City for a few years now."

"I'm sorry, Tabby," Callie apologized. "Your accent is so strong, I thought you just moved here."

"It's an easy mistake to make. Kinda hard to lose an accent like this, though," Tabby admitted. "Hey, Chance! Guess who's here?"

Chance turned his head around and gasped when he saw Callie standing next to Tabby. "Hey, Callie!" Chance greeted happily as he got up from the couch and approached the two she-kats.

"Oh, Chance! What happened to your arm?" Callie asked, pointing at Chance's cast.

"Just a little accident, Callie. No big deal," Chance explained. "This cast will be coming off in a few days."

"That's good to hear," Callie admitted. "Where's Jake?"

"Right here, Callie," Jake replied as he walked down the hallway and joined the three kats in the garage. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The engine's been pinging again," Callie explained as she, Jake, and Tabby approached Callie's car.

"Let's take a look," Jake replied as he lifted the hood of the car, revealing the engine. Tabby looked at the engine over Jake's shoulder.

"Looks like some of those wires are loose," Tabby announced, pointing at some small wires nestled within the metal parts of the car engine.

"Yeah, and that belt definitely needs replacing," Jake muttered out loud, referring to a fan belt that was showing obvious signs of wear.

Jake looked up at Callie and announced, "We should be finished in a few hours. Do you want to wait, Callie?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Jake. I have to go back to City Hall for an important press conference," Callie revealed.

"Do you need a ride, Callie?" Tabby asked.

"There's no need for that, Tabby. Mayor Manx is waiting for me outside in the limo," Callie explained.

"A limo? You sure get around in style, Callie!" Tabby confessed.

"I really must be going now. It was nice to meet you, Tabby," Callie admitted as she headed for the door.

"Nice meeting you, too, Callie!" Tabby replied as Callie left the garage…


End file.
